This invention relates to certain Artemisinin derivatives that are classified as sesquiterpenes with an endo-peroxide group. The compounds of the present invention possess wide-spectrum antibacterial and antifungal biological activity, which are suitable for topical or oral application for the treatment of infections and topical ailments in mammals, including acne, rosacea, topical wounds, infections, dandruff, skin disfigurements, age spots, wrinkles, excess facial oil, and veterinary problems. The compounds of the present invention are of formula (I):
                Wherein,        R1═H, alkyl, aryl, aralkyl, hydroxyalkyl, polyhydroxyalkyl, hydroxyaryl, polyhydroxyaryl, heterocyclic-alkyl, mercapto-alkyl, dithio-alkyl, carboxyalkyl, amidoalkyl, and guanidinoalkyl; and        R2═OR3, NR3R4, and peptide; and        R3, R4═H, alkyl, and aryl; and        n=0 to 10.        